Hotkeys
Related Article: Hot key set up (Original content by Vince, '''Wikia-Contributor-At-Large')'' Melee Hotkeys : Numeric hotkeys, or shortcuts, are assigned to your fighting skills in order to assist in melee. Hotkeys are essential to fighting in a lagged MMO environment. Learn to use hotkeys in melee and stay alive! Hotkey Assignment : : Your configuration may vary depending on the skills you have selected. For example, for this player, these numeric hotkeys are associated with the graphic melee bar buttons: : The first three melee buttons are the same for everyone, beyond that it just depends on what order the player gets each Active skill. : The hotkeys can be assign in the the Skills menu under the Fight tab, button at the page bottom. You click the slot (1-9) and then select from either the fight skill or an item in your inventory (only consumables are avaiable, such as health potions, spell scrolls, grenades, grave fungus, etc.). Use the left and right arrow keys to scroll through your list of fight skills and inventory. This feature seems to still be under construction awaiting a new fight bar release, but I found I can rearrange the order of my fight buttons, and have health potions and consumables available during fights, which stack the number as found in inventory and take about a 1-2 sec build time before being used again. (1/20/2010) TAB = (focus on next target clockwise) : Select next target. Targets will be selected in a clockwise fashion within the area. : : The TAB key is essential in dealing with invisible mobs like Master Valerin and his cultist followers (Old Valencia). In addition, by using TAB, backquote, and stacked commands in combination, you can survive the ever-present MMO lag in heavily mobbed areas like Malthus' Books and Coffee, where the low-lev zombie mobs respawn every 10 seconds and can kill the most powerful of Vampires! : On a standard US/UK keyboard the TAB key is located on the left, above the Caps-Lock key. : : It appears that you can select targets that are slightly off-screen, making this a very powerful shortcut in areas like Bayview Cemetery, where mobs can range off screen. Shift-TAB = (focus on previous target counter-clockwise) : Select previous target. Targets will be selected in a counter-clockwise fashion within the area. ESC = (forget last target focus) : If you have selected a target (with either your mouse or using the TAB method described above, hitting the ESC key will "forget" or "undo" your target focus enabling you to select another target. `(backquote) = Fight! : When you initiate melee, with either the Fight! button or the backquote hotkey, your character will use its ranged attack. We're not quite clear what these energy balls represent in Vampire Lore, but they will do an average of 200 damage per impact. : Note: The ` (backquote) is the key immediately above the TAB key on standard US keyboards. (see TAB) 1 = Bite : Note: Pressing '1' will cause your character to move toward the selected target. 2 = Rend Flesh : Note: All combat skill hotkeys are now programmable, and these associations are simply examples. 3 = Drink Life 4 = Psychic Spear 5 = Bone Shield 6 = Glamour 7 = Shadow Dance 8 = Death Grip Images © 2009 Ohai, Inc. All rights reserved Category:Fighting skills